far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Mordax
"House Serpens saved my life, they gave me purpose, and never looked down on me for it. For that, I gave them a life times worth of duty and service, doing everything I could for my family, simply because I could. Now, even though in my eyes that debt has long since been repaid, I choose to continue my service to my kin. Not because it is owed, but because it is what is right for this empire and its people. For house Serpens I do what I can because I choose. For the Empire that is, I will do what I must because I can. For the Empire that will be, I will pierce the veil." -High Auditor Serpens Mordax, swearing in as High Ministra, Spring 3197 Traits and Appearance Mordax is a powerful precognitive psychic who appears to be in his early to mid thirties, who dresses relatively plainly for a member of the nobility. He is outwardly polite, and well connected, but is willing to do anything in the name of his house. Biography According to offical records Mordax was a lost child belonging to one of several house Serpens liniages, discovered in the slums of Demnoph during an explosive awakening of precognitive powers. Since their reintigration into house Serpens and Hroan society, Mordax has lead a life of duity and dedication to his house, undertaking any task required of him with a drive that has earned him a place of respect and some prestige among his peers, including military service, an extensive diplomatic career, and exiting retirement to serve among the first Auditors before returning to active diplomatic duity. Early Life According to all official records, Mordax was born on a hospital on Demnoph some time in year 3112, before a tragic transport shuttle accident destroyed the majority of his birth records, and left the infant stranded in the corporate city. He was discovered and placed in an ACRE orphanage for the bulk of his early life, but refused several employment opportunities offered to them, refusing to sign away their autonomy in a belief that some one would come for him one day. This lead to a self imposed exile into the under-patrolled slums until their psychic awakening around when they turned 16. His awakening was a violent and powerful one, leading to his quick discovery and acquisition by Serpens Nominators, and a quicker extraction to Hroa. Pre-War Against the Artificals Shortly after his arrival on Hroa, Mordax's heritage as a Serpens was confirmed through genetic testing, placing him as a potential member to several of eight potential blood lines, however no parentage came forth to claim them. Regardless, thanks in part to the meritocratic nature of House Serpens he was welcomed in open arms, and enrolled in the Fang after a four year education in the academy. Mordax would stay among the Fang for forty years, operating as security within labs for numerous takumi, protecting a number of VIPS on and off of Hroa, and for a number of years acting as security for excursions into the Hroan wilderness. However, age eventually began to take its tole, and after a near fatal run in with one of Hroa's predators, Mordax would resign the Fang and take up a role as a Scryer. It was during his years as a scryer that Mordax would make the majority of his contacts, going from place to place within the Empire at the height of its prosperity under Cygnus. He first limited his tour to the core systems, but eventually went as far out as Hong Lu and Echo, and Trillia IX and Cabina. All the while he chronicled the dozens of variations in the way the common folk played Psiball, eventually publishing the book ‘The Wonderful World of Commoner Psiball’ in 3171 Post-War Against the Artificials When house Crux broke the peace accords and declared war on house Cygnus in 3177 Mordax returned home to Hroa to prepare for the worst. Shortly after, a personal friend of his was brutally murdered by their Synth work hands. Mordax swore revenge against Cygnus and their synthetic abominations, undergoing the Trilliant life-extension therapy and taking up arms the moment the minor houses joined crux in the Synth wars. Mordax 'joined' the Executor branch of house Serpens, immediately being promoted to High Executor, and was deployed to Gats and Imperial prime during the height of the war along side the Auditors. After nearly ten years, Mordax retired from combat services and the Executors to take up the title of Ministra, seeking to ease tensions and improve relations with other houses after the death of the Cygnus Emperox. Recent Events Mordax has been very active during the last year. The High Ministrar has mostly been acting a diplomatic coordinator on both Hroa and Imperial Prime, but has made time to attend several major events and gatherings as both an official and semi-official repetitive of his house. He has been actively negotiating with the Trilliant Ring, Deathless, House Aquila, House Crux, and House Lyra for numerous deals and diplomatic partnerships. It has been noted that the High Ministrar has been acting in with the The Immortal Association to some regard in the past few months in accordance to the wishes of House Serpens. The exact degree of his participation in the Immortal Association is not a matter of public records. Project Apollo While working with the Immortal Association Serpens Mordax began researching archives of past Serpens projects which could both benefit their allies or come to fruition with their outside help. He uncovered the remaining public documentation of Project Apollo, an illegal human genetic modification program using stolen noble House Serpens DNA by rouge Executors to create easily repeatable and powerful psychics. Noticing some overlap to his own past, Mordax used his old Executor credentials to gain access to sealed records from the project. Thoroughly investigating the records and his own past, Mordax discovered that he was part of a batch of psychic clones, specifically the one which had been lost while transporting the surviving clones off of Demnoph. After taking a week long vacation, Mordax submitted an application to change his given name to Apollo. Education and Stats Mordax has undergone a standard period of psychic training at The Imperial Academy for Psionic Learning and Wellness, but the majority of his skills have learned in supplementary lessons or self taught over an extensive career in the service of House Serpens. After learning basics of Precognition and telepathy at IAPLW, Mordax was taught basic combat, survival and piloting skills while serving with the fang, all the while building and expanding on what they had been taught through years of practice and adventure both as a Fang and a Scryer, eventually culminating in their position as an Auditor, and their current task as a Ministrar diplomat. Mordax's psychic techniques are: Oracle, Terminal reflection, Intuitive response, Alternative outcome, Cursed luck, Telepathic contact, Transmit thought Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Serpens Members